


Numbers Stations in Westeros

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cryptography, Dothraki, Espionage, Radio, Shortwave, Spy Numbers, numbers stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an incomplete list of all of the active Numbers Stations in the Seven Kingdoms and their Broadcasting Formats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers Stations in Westeros

This a list of all the Numbers Stations and their Broadcast Formats:

Iron Throne Broadcasting >> Broadcast Site Unknown  
Hello people of the Seven Kingdoms this is Iron Throne Broadcasting Station No. 4!  
This is a special broadcast. We have some messages to send out. Please pay careful attention to receive your message.  
This message is for unit GROUP ID. Unit GROUP ID, stand by to decode your message.  
This is the message for unit GROUP ID with todays number being OTP KEY, OTP KEY, OTP KEY.  
MESSAGE GOES HERE. Numbers are spoken twice.  
This message is for unit GROUP ID. Unit GROUP ID, stand by to decode your message.  
This is the message for unit GROUP ID with todays number being OTP KEY, OTP KEY, OTP KEY.  
MESSAGE GOES HERE.  
That is all the messages for today. This is concludes this special broadcast from Iron Throne Broadcasting Station No. 4!  
May your blades always strike true and the odds be ever in your favor!  
_______________________________________________

Dothraki Music Station >> Somewhere in the Dothraki Territories  
*Random Common Tongue Music Song Numbers are spoken in Dothraki*  
annese GROUP ID assamvat OTP KEY x10  
ase NUMBER OF GROUPS IN MESSAGE x2  
assilat  
MESSAGE GOES HERE  
assilat  
MESSAGE GOES HERE  
annakhat [annaxat]

Numbers and words in Dothraki: Use this when translating the Dothraki Numbers Stations.  
0 som, 1 at, 2 akat, 3 sen, 4 tor, 5 mek, 6 zhinda, 7 fekh, 8 oritthi, 9 qazat  
annese = Announcement  
assamvat = Break  
assilat = Signal  
annakhat = Stop  
ase = Word

Sample Broadcast: Original Dothraki Language.  
Annese, At, Som, Assamvat, Sen, Qazat, Fekh, At, Mek x10  
Ase, Akat, Som, Ase, Akat, Som  
Assilat  
Zhinda, Zhinda, Tor, Fekh, Mek...Sen, At, Sen, At, Qazat...  
Assilat  
Zhinda, Zhinda, Tor, Fekh, Mek...Sen, At, Sen, At, Qazat...  
Annakhat

Sample Broadcast: Common Tongue Translation.  
Announcement, 10, Break, 39715 x10  
Word 20, Word 20  
Signal  
66475 35359...  
Signal  
66475 35359...  
Stop  
_____________________________________________

Hybrid Voice Digital PSK >> Dreadfort  
Follows a format exactly like an earthling Numbers Station HM01


End file.
